


The Fifth Day of Christmas

by RinRin



Series: The Twelve Days of Christmas: MadaTobi style [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Movies, Continuation of another fic, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, GFY, M/M, Madara is Dad, Tobirama is Pops, Traditions, meet-cute verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: On the Fifth Day of Christmas, my muse gave to me, Christmas Cookies AU:Or, it's a Christmas Tradition in the Senju-Uchiha household to make cookies, and watch certain movies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the actual tradition(s) of my family- Mom and I make cookies (and a few other things), and there's a few movies that we watch every year (mostly _White Christmas_ , it used to also be _The Santa Clause_.  
>  Technically this is a continuation (prequel) to my fic [What's Our Meet-Cute?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8638846)

Madara winced as the sounds of a gun battle came out of the TV.

“Seriously?  You still react like that?” Tobirama laughed at him, “You’ve seen _Die Hard_ how many times now?”

“I honestly don’t understand why you think this is an appropriate Christmas tradition,” he complained as he carried out the tubs of sugar and flour out of the pantry.

“You’d have to ask Pops.  He’s the one that started it,” Tobirama replied.

“And as always your father makes me question everything I have ever known,” Madara complained.

“Whatever.  Just help me get everything out before the kids come back.  I don’t want a repeat of last year where you and I had to stay up late remaking everything because they got into a fight getting everything out,” Tobirama rolled his eyes.

“It was nice of Izuna to offer to help your cousin take them to see the mall to see Santa,” Madara said as he started to pull out the eggs.

“Well, he _did_ just figure out that Touka is in the military,” Tobirama replied, pulling out various bowls, measuring cups, and measuring spoons.

“Wait, he didn’t know?” Madara asked, staring at his husband from across the island, “How didn’t he know?”

“He only ever saw her at formal events, when my mother is there,”

“And your mother is terrifying in her own right, and wants everyone in appropriate formal wear,” Madara finished his sentence with a shudder.  Tobirama gave him an amused look as the front door opened and all six of their kids came rushing in, followed by a bored Touka and a dazed Izuna.

“Otouto, thanks again for taking the kids for us,” Madara said with a smile.

“Touka, would you mind driving Izuna home? I’m afraid that we dragged him over this morning so his car isn’t here,” Tobirama asked, repressing his smirk, “And making cookies is strictly for those who live in this house.”

“Not a problem.  Come on then,” Touka took Izuna’s arm and turned him around, “I’ll see you all at Auntie’s on Christmas Eve then.”

“Dad, Uncle Izuna was acting really weird at the mall,” Torifu said, giving Madara a half hug, “Do you think he’s sick?”

“Some sort of sick for sure,” Tobirama snickered as he pulled out the large mixer.  Madara gave him a withering look.

“Uncle Izuna doesn’t spend a lot of time around Auntie Touka, so he was acting weird because of that.  He’s not sick,” Madara comforted the boy.

“Ew, you mean that Uncle Izuna has a crush on Auntie Touka,” Hiruzen wrinkled his nose.  The rest of the kids let out their own form of displeasure at that idea, except for Danzo who only looked thoughtful.

“Enough,” Tobirama silenced them as he placed the second mixer on the island, “We have cookies to start to make.  So, who’s going to put on the movie?”

“Me! Me! No, me! I wanna do it!” the kids all started to argue.  Tobirama and Madara both raised an eyebrow at them, unimpressed.

“Why doesn’t Homura do it?” Kagami’s voice rose above the others, causing everyone to look at him and the youngest of the various Senju-Uchiha siblings, “This is his first Christmas with us, he should do it.”

“That is a wonderful point Kagami,” Tobirama praised the boy, “Why don’t you help him?  The rest of you, let’s get started.”

The other siblings divided between Tobirama and Madara as they started to mix together the ingredients for the cookies.

“What are we starting with Pops?” Koharu asked as the opening of _The Santa Clause_ started to play.

“Dad and his troops are making snowballs, while we are making peanut butter kisses,” Tobirama smiled down at the little girl.  She beamed back up at him.

 

After the movie was over, various types of cookies made, and the kids passed out in bed, Madara and Tobirama sat on the couch, both holding a glass of wine and a decorated sugar cookie.

“What do you have?” Madara asked with a smile.

“I think it’s supposed to be a Santa, but Danzo used yellow frosting for the suit,” Tobirama gave the cookie a confused look, “What about you?”

“A bizarrely decorated stocking, done by Hiruzen.”

Tobirama chuckled, and cuddled up to Madara as the fire burned and the radio softly played _Baby, It’s Cold Outside_.

“We’re doing good, aren’t we?” he asked.

“Yep.  We’re raising some great kids.  And to think, we only met because that pizza place had a horrible wait time,” Madara chuckled, before pressing a kiss into Tobirama’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Our recipes are in an old recipe book, but I wanted to offer something up to anyone who wants to try them, so I found some recipes online.  
> [Peanut Butter Blossoms](http://www.bettycrocker.com/recipes/classic-peanut-butter-blossom-cookies/a3563f6e-96b0-443f-ae0a-53cef4be6db6) or as we call them Peanut Butter Kisses  
> [Snowballs](http://www.simplyrecipes.com/recipes/walnut_snowball_cookies/)


End file.
